Система Явин
|орбиты=#Фидданл #Стройкетси #Явин Прайм #*Явин-1 #*Явин-2 #*Явин-3 #*Явин-4Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #*Явин-5 #*Явин-6 #*Явин-7 #*Явин-8 #*Явин-9 #*Явин-10 #*Явин-11 #*Явин-12 #*Явин-13 #*Явин-14 #*Явин-15 #*Явин-16 #*Явин-17 #*Явин-18 #*Явин-19 #*Явин-20 #*Явин-21 #*Явин-22 #*Явин-23 #*Явин-24 #*Явин-25 #*Явин-26 |станции=*Damarind Fishing Station *Станция ГемДайверYoung Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force *Imperial Salvage Station *Lode Star Utopia *Nova 3 *Yavin 4 Station *Явинская станцияStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |астероиды=Неизвестная астероидная база |comets= |туманность=Туманность "Тень Альянса" |other= |routes= |квадранты=*Crimson Flare *Nebulon 7 *Smuggler's Run |hides= |местные=*Гербы *Мелодииs *слиты *Раса Таррона Неба (extinct) |приезжие=*Критокианцы *Ситхи (Массасси) (раньше)Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord *ЛюдиДжеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца |языки=*Критокианский язык *Основной галактический язык *Гербский язык *Язык массасси (раньше) *МелодийскийThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Слитский язык |population= |imports= |exports= |принадлежность=*Бесконечная Империя *Галактическая ИмперияStar Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide *Юужань-вонгcкая империяStar by Star *Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} Явин — звёздная система внешнего кольца галактики с одноименным газовым гигантом, вращающимся вокруг звезды. Примечательна луна этого гиганта, Явин-4. Появления thumb|250px|Система Явин из космоса *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Priority: X'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Race for Survival'' * *''Side Trip'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' * Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Источники * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', First Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide * * * Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Иллюстрированный атлас * * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации Примечания и ссылки Категория:Системы по алфавиту Категория:Системы Гордианского предела